Obsession On The Grid
by DecemberSnowfall
Summary: His hands held my head in a firm grip, forcing me to look at him. "You're not going anywhere." He stated simply, the smile still on his face. "You can't keep me here, Clu!" I snarled back at him. "You're mine, I can do with you as I see fit." He breathed.
1. Curiosity killed the cat

Mankind loves to escape ones own reality, even if just for a little bit. The big issue? _Getting back._

**Prologue - Five Years Earlier.**

Have you ever wanted something completely ridiculous to others, but to you it meant the world? That's the issue I was having this very moment. See, I'm a complete video game junkie. And my older brother just happened to tell me about an amazing one he used to play. You may have heard of it, _Tron._

It was his absolute favorite arcade game, it helped him escape from reality, if only just for a little bit. Or so he used to go play it everyday after school, that was until the guy who owned it...disappeared.

So here I am, thirteen year old arcade nerd, Katerina Bordoux breaking into Flynn's Arcade. It had been several, several years since the place closed down. Did I care? Nope, I wanted to check out this game my brother spoke so fondly of.

I cringed when the door slammed shut behind me, after I had successfully picked the lock;everything was covered in tarps and dust. It looked.. sad. It was easy enough to find the power and flick it on, music pumped loudly from the speakers almost instantly. And from there, it was straight down an aisle of other games to the one I was so interested in. Dead center ahead.

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face as I tore the tarp off the neglected game. My reflection dimly showed in the mostly black square screen. My long white hair cascaded down in waves, barley contrasting against my snow white skin. My vibrant purple eyes seemed to glow in the dark. Purple eyes are rare, a genetic mutation, as is white hair. Mom says it's cause I was born not breathing. Like I wasn't meant for this world. Somehow, I always felt as if she was right. I didn't fit in.

That's why I loved video games so much, it was an escape... from everything.

I pulled a quarter from my jeans front pocket, sliding it into the slot. The ding echoed around the room, startling me. My eyes widened as I leaned down and pulled my quarter back out of the slot. I furrowed my eyebrows..what the? Marks on the floor, the game could be moved, but why?

I gripped the arcade game and pulled hard with a grunt, nearly falling back on my ass as the game pulled barley enough away from the wall to let me squeeze through. "Well this is different..."

My curiosity got the best of me as I opened the small door and closed it behind me, not realizing that the Tron game slowly moved back into place outside. I slowly walked down the narrow stretch of hallway, you think at that age, I might have had a little common sense, but no, I ignored the whisper in the back of my mind telling me to turn back... I faced the unknown head on. My heart pounding in my chest as I found myself in a strange room. It must have been the office of the guy who used to own the place.

Dust layered everything, collecting on my pale, slender fingers as I ran them across a surface, revealing an amazing flat computer system in the desk in neon green outlining and white luminescent letters.

I was never one to pay attention to what I was doing, so when I hit the enter key lightly to see what would happen I should have checked to make sure something wasn't already on the screen awaiting confirmation.

I heard a noise behind me, and had just enough time to wildly turn around before the world around me went black. I stumbled and hit the ground when I could move again.

God that hurt...I turned my gaze upward..my eyes widening. Everything was different, the office wasn't the same... it was.. taken care of.. sleek and black. Oh, this couldn't be good. I rushed out of the room and back into the arcade and then out of the building. My hair flipping wildly around me as my eyes gazed over everything.

"No..." I breathed.

Everything was different, this wasn't the city.. I.. I didn't know what this was. Everything was black, endless black. Tall buildings were all around me, and everything was decked out in bright blue lights. Something clicked in my head.. my brother.. had described this..

"The Grid." My voice whispered as I turned in a full circle.. how.. how was this possible? I was starting to panic. I could feel the bile rise in my throat as my heart hammered too hard in my chest. It was almost unbearable. I could hear it in my ears, my stomach felt like it was doing flip flops... I was.. inside of Tron.

This HAD to be a dream...right?

My hair whipped around me as air suddenly rushed around me, I slowly turned my body around, my footsteps echoed lightly, it sounded like I was walking on glass. My eyes widened as my mouth fell slightly open.. what..in the world was that?

It was slowly descending from the air above me, the bright white light shinning on my body. I had been found, but the question was, by what? I took a nervous step backwards, but I was nervous to run. Too... curious.

Curiosity, killed the cat, mother always used to say.

I took another nervous step backwards and nearly screamed. I lurched myself forward again and turned my head to look behind me.. The rest of the ground was gone. I had been taken into the air... by the ground itself? Oh god.. this wasn't happening... I turned back to see illuminated figures in front of me. Full, black body suits adorned their figures along with helmets hiding their faces from view. Redish orange lights lit up their forms eerily. They marched forward, each one grasping one of my arms in their hand.

"This program has no disk." Came a slightly digital voice, it was gravely and foreign.

"This program isn't fully developed. Too small." The other one spoke.

"Program?" I asked startled. They ignored me as they started to pull me forward. "Hey! Let go!" I shrieked as I tried to jerk back, it didn't work.

They dragged me forward, and spun me around until my back hit whatever the back of this thing was. My feet locked into place, I was stuck. I glanced to both sides to see other people in the same predicament I was. Though they their outfits were decked out in a bright blue and they looked a lot more neutral about the situation.I was practically sweating in fear.

We rose into the air once more, my stomach twisted further, I definitely wasn't used to this, I swallowed hard. Hoping to gain some nerve. We stopped a few minutes later, the platform we were on lowered as a few more lit up figures, them too in orange moved forward. One took the lead and went up to the first girl to my right.

He seemed to be scanning her over. "Games" It said in the same unusual sounding voice, though it was a lot deeper than the other two. The figure moved on down the line repeating only two things: Games and Rectify.

Finally it came to me, the little scanning noise was back. "Clu" It said simply and continued on down the line. I panicked, why was mine different? I saw the guy next to me glance at me curiously as they dragged him off and away. Clu? What was Clu?

After a few people were dragged off the flying thing we rose into the air once more, this time I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. Confusion was spread thickly through my mind. I was in the Tron game.. but how did I get here? It must have been the light I saw when I turned around... I had to get back... I didn't want to be IN the game.. I had just wanted to play it. Thanks to that want.. I was living it.

I bit my lip as I felt us descend once more. I jerked my eyes open when two hands grabbed me once more and pulled me forward.

"No! Stop it!" I shouted once more, trying in vain to get free. I glanced to my side to see a face peeking out behind another one of the flying things several feet away. She looked to be giggling and putting something on the side of the vehicle. She looked up at my shouts, her eyebrows furrowing her grin turning into a frown as she gazed at me fighting back against the guards as they dragged me further and further away.

I screamed a strangle of words at them once more and kicked my leg out, I hit the floor in the scuffle. My knee scrapping against the glass like floor. I groaned just as a lit up disk zoomed past my head. Cutting off a few strands of my white hair.

The guy in front of me shattered into a million shard like pieces. My eyes widened. I watched the disk zoom back to the girl from before. She had to be at least eighteen, her white skin slightly glowing in the dim light. Her sleek, very long, black,hair was pulled up into a high, neat, pony tail. Her orange eyes glowed furiously as she caught the disk in her hand.

"Duck." She said simply as she swung the disk again, I did as I told. My cheek meeting the floor as the other guard who had pulled out his disk shattered into a million pieces. The disk swirled back to the girl once more, she got it easily, slipping it back into place on her back. She too wore a black body suit, her lights were blue. She smiled kindly at me as if she hadn't just killed two people... I assumed their dead. I doubted you could come back from being a million little pieces.

I slowly sat up. "Are you okay?" She asked softly, her voice tinged with curiosity. I nodded my head. She moved forward until she was standing in front of me.

"You're a user." She stated easily.

"A user?" I tilted my head to the side, curiously. The other guys had called me a program. I knew I wasn't that.

"Human." She said back easily, I nodded my head in confirmation. She slowly outstretched her hand. I hesitantly took it, I felt like I could trust her, she just gave off that vibe you know? She pulled me up easily.

"What's your name?" I asked her once I was standing properly on my two feet.

"Anomaly." She beamed at me. "I'm a virus." She stated mischievously. "I was just about to cause some trouble before you showed up. What's your name?" She chirped happily.

"Katerina Bordoux." I said glancing around. Seriously hoping we had no unexpected guests. She didn't seem worried.

"Well, what are you doing here?" She asked tipping her head to the side. I felt my mouth open, but no words came out, I snapped it closed again. Her eyebrows furrowed and she nodded understandingly.

"You need a new name." She took in my form from head to toe. "And a forged disk."

"A new name?" I bit out startled. "Why?" She gazed at me steadily. Her answer was simple, but I didn't understand.

"Clu."

**Five years later.**

I smirked as my feet easily caught floor once I jumped down. My reflexes had definitely improved. I heard a small thud next to me as Anomaly landed at my side. She hadn't changed a bit in five years, none of the programs(or in her case virus) stay the same, as how they were created. But me...

Five years had passed in The Grid. I had aged, I hadn't got out. I didn't know how...Sometimes I wondered how my family felt about me being missing. Were they still hoping I would show up? I tried not to think about it too much, it made my heart ache.. I hadn't meant to leave them...

That day Anomaly found and rescued me. She took me under her wing. She got me an outfit so I wouldn't stand out. It was white, like the Siren's had. The same blue lights showed I wasn't on Clu's side. Yes, I knew who, and not what, Clu was now.

My outfit was a bit different than most. The neckline was lower, showing a little bit of my now developed and too big for my liking cleavage. And the outfit ended mid thigh into shorts instead of pants. The heels adorned my tiny feet easily spreading up my legs to end at my knees.I mostly always wore a long coat over the outfit, like a cloak of sorts. It was the same white in color and decked out in the same blue lights. Normally I had the hood up to cover my face and it open to expose my form.

I had changed easily over the five years, for the first four and a half I had stayed out of Clu's radar, according to my forged disk I was a program named Glitch. I was still tiny, way more tiny than Anomaly. I was only five foot two WITH the heels on. I was slender; fragile looking. My long wavy white hair had grown down to my waist and I sported bangs above my eyes now.

I also now sported a scar on the right side of my face. It started above my eyebrow in swirls and jagged marks and came down and curved around in a crescent moon like shape to my cheek bone under my eye. I had got it practicing on Light Cycles with Anomaly. I had crashed and hit a broken section of The Grid. The impact leaving an impression, it eventually turned black and healed that way.

Anomaly trained me, she skilled me in all that she knew. I joined the Rebellion against Clu when I turned eighteen. Anomaly wouldn't let me before that point. Now, it was all game. And we had fun doing it. Once I appeared on Clu's radar, he surprisingly didn't want me Derezzed... He assigned Rinzler to stay close to Anomaly and I.

Not that she minded, she had a thing for him. And a big one at that. Surprisingly, after a while, he wasn't unbearable. He was half and half, while he was still loyal to Clu, he protected us. You could call us three friends... in a weird way.

"You sure you want to do this?" Anomaly asked me before biting her lip and worrying it between her teeth. I nodded my head.

"It could really help if we succeed." I said with a nod as I looked at the building ahead of us.

"We won't succeed." She deadpanned. I turned my gaze on her taller form.

"Then it's for fun then." I stated, not easily deterred. A slow grin broke out on her face.

"For fun then." Oh.. I knew that look. She was going to embarrass herself, and drag me down into shame with her. I sighed and than grinned.

"This shit's gonna' get crazy." I stated before I took off running. I could hear her laughter behind me as she took off to the side, leaving me to face Clu's building all by myself.

* * *

Well I decided to write a Tron: Legacy story. I loved the movie, and I of course LOVE Clu. I'm also gonna' be writing a Rinzler story(: But anyway, I hope you guys like the first chapter. Sorry for any mistakes as usual and all that. I had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope you guys love it as much as I do. Read and Review! (:


	2. Dangerous Games

I made it into the building easily. Slipping past guards unnoticed had become a thing I was good at...most of the time anyway. I tried to keep my mind on the task, but all I could focus on were Anomaly's words. She had been right when she said we were going to fail. It was a bit too much of a stretch to think we would actually obtain what we had come for. I mean seriously, trying to steal Clu's Disk?

Suicidal and Stupid.

Something that was strapped to his back at all times was a little hard to get your hands on, but if I did have any luck at all, and managed to get his Disk away from him. He would be at a severe disadvantage. But again, that was hopeful thinking. But if I didn't cling onto that hope, then we really were doomed to fail. But even if that did happen, this was overall for the fun of pissing Clu off. That had become one of my favorite things to do lately.

Clu had this aura about him, he was always sickly calm, and all smirks and amused eyes. It was an act. Sure, things amused him, and he used his smirk for a lot more things than pretending nothing was wrong in his attempting to become 'perfect' little world. But there was this angry undertone to Clu, it was violent, it was passionate, and it was _dangerous_.

So why did I always dance too close to the flames? Was it because I really just wanted to piss him off because my hatred for him and the things he has done and will do is that powerful, or is it something else entirely?

I shook myself out of my thoughts when they started down that path, I didn't even want to get into that. I slinked my way past Jarvis, who to put it frank, was not doing his job as he should have been. What a slacker...god I hated the ugly little creeper... Even though I hated Clu, I was mad at Jarvis for not protecting the area as good as he could. But Jarvis was an opportunist. He sided with whoever was winning at the time. Spineless in my opinion.

I walked up to the control pad for the door and slowly managed to corrupt it so it only opened about a foot, as to not alert Clu to the total sound of the door opening. I slipped in the gap and stilled immediately. Clu was directly in my path. He was overlooking The Games. He never missed watching The Games. It was a time for him to watch programs suffer, and he just _loved_ that.

My eyes were trained on his back, he was wearing his long black coat over his suit like usual, the yellow lights of it standing out brightly. Even from this distance, and with him oblivious to my presence he was intimidating. My nerves were running haywire. His helmet wasn't on at this time, leaving the back of his hair to my view. It was perfectly in position, making me just want to run up to him and mess it up for a change. I ignored that impulse. That would surely guarantee failure.

I swallowed thickly and slowly took a step forward, being careful not to make a sound. His aura washed over me as I stepped closer. He had a very dominating presence, he was suffocating to put it bluntly. The air felt too thick as I stepped closer once again, my heart was hammering painfully away in my chest. I tried so hard to keep my breathing steady as I approached him.

I almost lost all form of silence though when something banged hard against the window in front of Clu. I almost fell over when I noticed what it was. Anomaly was strung up on the window, licking the glass with a crazy ass grin adoring her face. I noticed Clu's broad shoulders go rigid, but he made no other move or sound. THIS was her big distraction? Seriously? I clenched my eyes closed for a moment to resist the urge to yell at her and throttle her for the stunt. Of course she'd pick to do something utterly ridiculous over something that might actually work.

Oh well, it would have to do, I let my heart rate calm a bit as Anomaly shouted things through the window at Clu. "I'm a virus!" She cried out making weird patterns on the glass with her tongue. I bit my lip as I tried not to cry out in laughter. I managed to steel myself and moved forward once again as Anomaly yelled things that I was no longer paying attention to. I was curious as to why he hadn't called out to Jarvis or Rinzler yet to remove the 'offending' thing off of his window.

I moved until I was just behind him, I slowly raised my hand out towards his disk, I was breaths away from his figure and I was trembling, my heart was practically jumping out of my chest at this point and I was sure I was pulsing with it's rhythm. Just as my slender fingers were about to come into contact with his Disk. Clu was on me, I shrieked with surprise and practically jumped out of my skin.

He had turned around so fast I couldn't keep up with the movement because I had been to focused on doing what I came here to do. His hand had grabbed mine like a striking cobra. His masculine hand covering mine in it's grip easily. His grip was hard, unrelenting, and painful.

My most basic instinct was to flee, I jerked back away from his towering figure, but he was having none of that. His gripped remained hard, and I went nowhere, I only caused pain to radiate from my shoulder down to my fingers. My hood had fallen off of my head, leaving my wavy hair to fall free around me. I heard a slight smear against glass and against my judgment I took my eyes off of Clu and looked at the window. Anomaly's eyes were wide, and she looked worried for a moment. When she saw I was looking at her, she put a huge grin onto her face. To assure me everything was going to be fine. Part of me figured that she was assuring herself as well.

I would have laughed at how she exited if I hadn't been in the situation I was in now. She slowly slid down the window, making a very obnoxious noise on her way that had me wince and Clu's fingers to tighten on my hand. Once she was out of sight I glanced back at Clu. I'm surprised he even had the patience to wait for my attention to come back on him. I was slightly calmer than before, but not nearly comfortable in the slightest.

I swallowed hard as my gaze traveled over his features, his eyes were cold, though lit up in amusement. A smirk graced his lips as he stared down at my tiny form. Finally after what seemed like an eternity he spoke. His voice amused, and light. As if we were talking about the weather. "Glitch, how nice of you to drop by for a visit." He was taunting me, baiting me. It was almost a purr the way he spoke that sentence. It spread a shiver all the way from my neck down to my toes. It caused my heart to skip a beat and then continue on in it's fast pace.

He slowly tipped his head to the side when I said nothing back to him, he observed me from head to toe, though he had seen me many times before, he always did this. And it always, always, made me squirm. Maybe that's why he enjoyed doing it so often? His hand clenched down harder on mine, I forced myself not to wince, not to make a sound.

Thanks to my forged disk, to Clu, I was a program. Not a User. I couldn't show human pain, no matter how much he was bruising my delicate skin. He clicked his tongue after a moment and spoke again.

"You didn't honestly think I wouldn't know it was you behind me once your little Virus showed up on my window?" His tone was mocking, he was questioning my intelligence. He was laying the bait clearly out on the table for me. Daring me not to take it, even though he knew I would. I always did. "You're loosing your touch, Glitch." He continued on. I glared heatedly at him, my lips pulled into a strong frown. Come on.. don't react... don't react, I chanted the mantra in my head. Willing my reactions down beneath the surface. "Getting sloppy." He finished, all the while watching me carefully with his calculating eyes.

He was getting angry with my lack of reaction, I could tell in the way his fingers hard started to crush harder and harder into my hand. Finally I spoke, I kept my tone cold, and uncaring. I didn't want the pain to edge into my voice. I could feel the tears pricking at my eyes, but I held them down. "It was just for fun, Clu." Lies, lies, and more lies I chanted in my head.

Clu's eyes darkened, the anger was seeping into them. "For fun, hmmm?" It wasn't a question, though he had phrased it as such, he was just playing the words over his tongue, seeing how they tasted in his mouth. As if he could taste the lie on them. He slowly let go of my hand, as if he was reluctant to do so. I felt the relief immediately, but it was soon replaced by a dull throb. He gazed at me a moment longer before he started walking away from me. I knew it wasn't my Que to leave, and I knew if I tried, I wouldn't get far. "You really shouldn't follow that Virus's plans. They're beneath you." He stated while pouring himself an icy blue drink.

I felt the anger swell in me as he fanned the fire. "How do you know it was her plan?" I snapped back at him as I glared at his back. This is the way it always was between us, he'd bait me into getting angry, both of us competing to have the last word. His head slowly turned to look over his shoulder, his eyes dancing in the light. The smirk was on his face even more so then before, his eyebrow now raised in a clearly sarcastic manner. He made a small noise in the back of his throat, almost like a hum before turning back to fixing his drink. Not even gracing me with an answer, he knew the truth. And that's all he cared about.

I dared to take my eyes off of him and turn my head to glance at the still slightly ajar, broken door. My instincts were screaming at me to run, but I knew I wouldn't make it. Part of me was dared to try, but the fact that he seemed to be in an extra bad mood today pushed me towards my survival instincts and I stayed put for the moment.

"The Games." He states imply after a moment. I turned my head back around to look at him, just as he turned around and faced me once again, drink in hand.

"What?" I asked, he had caught me off guard, I had been too absorbed in my thoughts.

"You'll be at them later." He answered again, taking a sip. His eyes however, never left mine. It was unsettling having his gaze bore me down. I breathed in through my mouth, and out through my nose. A calming exercise that rarely worked being around, Clu. But I tried it anyway.

"Fine." I ground out between my teeth. He broke out in an all out grin. He set his drink down on the table he was leaning against, he folded his arms across his chest, the grin gone. Like it had never been there in the first place. For several moment he just stared at me. I shifted from one foot to the other, willing myself not to blush under his gaze. That would be too, human. Finally, after way too long of the stare down we were sharing he spoke.

"When are you going to stop this?" He questioned in complete curiosity. Though, there was this undertone, that I couldn't quite place. But I didn't like it. All the same, I raised an eyebrow at his question, shifting slightly in my heels. I knew what he was referring to, but I pretended I didn't.

"Stop what?" I asked calmly. His eyes narrowed like a predator getting sight of it's prey. He saw right through me.

"Glitch." He growled warningly. His patience for me today was wearing thin. I was treading on delicate ice. I felt the anger swirl in me again at his warning tone. I hated when he thought he could order me around.

"When you no longer exist, Clu." I snapped at him, my jaw clenching tightly when my mouth closed. He was moving forward in an instant. His movements fluid and precise. His body gave off a predator feel, it felt like being stalked by a wild animal. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as he approached. I had to force my feet to stay put and not step back. Show no weakness my mind reminded me. It would only boost his ego more. If that was even possible I thought dryly.

He stopped moving when he got in front of me. I had to once again tip my face up up to look into his intense blue eyes. His eyes drank me in, staring me down once again. He let his eyes fall from my face and down my form like he had done earlier. Once he got to my boots he started back up until his eyes met mine again causing me to shudder lightly.

"I'll see you soon." He spoke after a moment, it wasn't a question, it was a promise. His lips curved upwards in that nerve wracking smirk. I took a step back and then turned, my hair fluttering behind me as I moved to leave the room.. It had been my Que to leave, I would have stayed and argued with him more but lately he had been getting more and more unsettling. I wasn't about to miss a chance to get out of his presence. Just as I reached the door and was about to slip out he spoke up behind me.

"Oh, and Glitch?" I turned slightly to regard him with distrusting eyes. "Don't make me come and get you_._" He uttered the threat with a smile before turning his back on me once again. I felt myself go rigid, I took a deep breath and continued on out of the room. Walking past Jarvis with a furious glare. He shrunk back away from me as I made my way out of Clu's building. Dread slowly seeping into my stomach, alerting me that later on would not go smoothly at all...

Anomaly was waiting for me when I got back outside. She looked antsy, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. Her face brightened when she caught sight of me. Though, she still looked a bit concerned. She stayed quiet until I stopped in front of her, pulling my hood up and over my head.

"So?" She questioned, anxious to hear what happened.

"Gotta go to The Games later." I stated simply with a shrug of my shoulders as I walked past her. She turned her body to walk with me, catching up quickly. I could almost hear her worrying her lip between her teeth. it was a habit of hers whenever she had something on her mind.

"Don't you think it a bit odd?" She questioned after a moment, her curiosity winning. Her voice was softer than it normally was as we walked next to each other, our feet making a soft noise across the glass like surface of The Grid. I turned my head towards her, she had spiked my curiosity a bit. "He doesn't punish you the same he would everyone else." He said after a moment. If froze mid step, my body tense as a cold feeling spread up my body. I had noticed that... I just didn't like to think of it because it confused me. Anomaly noticed I had stopped moving and stopped a little ahead of me. She was looking at me with a concerned expression. "You have to be careful, Glitch." She glanced around us, her eyes scanning the area carefully, watching for unwanted ears. "I know that I come up with the most ridiculous plans, but you can't always go with them, I tend to forget-" She cut herself off quickly.

"That I'm human." I finished for her. She nodded her head lightly, sending her ponytail lightly swishing behind her at the movement.

"You have to be more careful, even when I'm not." She spoke again, moving towards me lightly to put her hand on my arm. Trying hard to get me to see how concerned she was with this whole situation. I had been rubbing my bruised hand subconsciously with the other and she had noticed. She slowly took the hand I was rubbing into her grasp and pushed up the sleeve of my coat that had been covering the small appendage. I watched her silently as she revealed the already sickening black bruise on my hand. Her eyes observed it carefully. "Clu must never know that you're a user." She spoke that sentence sadly as she lightly let go of my hand. "We have worked too hard to ensure he wouldn't." She glanced away from me.

The truth about anomaly is that even though she acted tough, and weird...she was just a big softy. Well, and weird too, but you get my point. Her concern was overwhelming.

"He won't find out." I said determined. She sighed and turned to look at me once more.

"The only reason he doesn't know already is because of your forged Disk, and because I didn't let you in his sights until recently... But, Glitch..." I knew where she was going.

"He won't Anomaly, don't worry so much, okay?" I didn't want her to worry, I worried enough for the both of us whenever I was near him. All it would take is one wrong move, one wrong play and he would figure it out. This was an intense, and dangerous game I was playing. But I couldn't stop halfway through, I had to finish. She sighed once more, I could tell she wanted to talk about it a while longer, but I was done with it, and she knew that. She glanced down for a moment before looking back up and meeting my eyes.

"So, The Games, huh?" She stated, taking on a happier tone everyone knew her to use most often. The conversation had successfully been switched, so I nodded my head with a grin.

"Yep." I stated as I reached down and grabbed the Light Cycle stick strapped to my boot.

"Gonna' kick ass?" She said with a laugh, I gave her a look. She put her hand over where her heart would be dramatically. "Of course, how silly of me to ask!" She said sarcasm dripping off of her words. I grinned at her and then turned my head forward and broke out in a run. Holding the stick in both hands I jumped and let the Light Cycle materialize beneath me and I was off. I knew Anomaly would be right behind me. My hood flew off once again, causing my hair to fly back behind me in an angelic looking dis ray of white. I laughed, Light Cycling was my favorite thing to do.

**DISK WARS.**

God Dammit! I let out a scream as I jumped to the side, the side of my head smashing against the side of the arena, leaving me slightly disoriented. I shook my head slightly willing the pain to leave my body. The Disk had narrowly missed. Clu had jumped in early. He had flipped the arena on me, changing which way was up. Giving the other guy the upper hand who wasn't as easily caught off guard. Stupid programs!

It was clear to me that Clu wasn't happy with me in the slightest, no matter how amused he had seemed earlier. Normally he didn't flip the arena until the final round against Rinzler. I dodged the guys disk once again, ducking and waiting for it to pass over my head once more. I turned my head, glaring heatedly to where I knew Clu was watching. I clenched my disk tightly in my hand.

"Fine." I growled as I spun to doge the other guys disk, it seemed he didn't like to be ignored. I turned my sights onto him, my eyes narrowing. It was time to finish this. I swung my disk and ran forward, I jumped and caught his in mid air, being mindful not to let it cut me. I landed in a cat like crouch. I quickly through his, falling forward onto my knees, causing a kiss of pain to slip from my mouth. The guy had managed to dodge mine, but not his own. I caught mine as it swung back to me and watched as the guy shattered into pieces as the Disk went straight through his chest. The crowd cheered but I grimaced. I slowly stood up, wincing as pain shout through my limbs. I turned up towards were I knew Clu was, even though I couldn't see him. I lifted my arm and did a very human gesture in his direction, also known as flipping him off.

"Initiate final round. Glitch Versus Rinzler." The digitalized female voice broke out suddenly. I quickly spun around, my body instantly alert. I trusted Rinzler not to kill me, but that didn't mean I was going to let my guard down around him. He was still far too loyal to Clu.

Rinzler threw his disk along with a few very complex moves that I was completely envious of before he threw the other one. I hit the floor and rolled, I knew this move, he had used it on me before, many, many, times. I gripped my disk hard, my knuckles turning white. I hated fighting Rinzler. I jumped up off of the ground, doing my best to keep a careful eye on the spinning circle in the middle of the arena. But I knew it didn't matter. Clu always managed to catch me off guard. I threw my disk, jumping to avoid one of his low flying ones. I looked up to see Rinzler heading full speed towards me. He jumped the gap, his body colliding harshly against mine. We toppled to the floor just as he caught his second Disk with practiced ease. I was pinned, one of his Disks was far too close to my neck while the other was raised up and quickly coming down upon me. Fear struck through my body as I felt my stomach jump into my throat.

"Fight Terminated." I had never been so relieved to hear Clu's voice ring out, at the sound of Clu's words, Rinzler had frozen instantly. You think after how many times he had done this that I would know he was going to and wouldn't feel such fear when Rinzler attacked. But with Clu... you never knew what he had planned next. What strategy he was going to change.

Rinzler was quiet, his usual purr like growl not sounding through the air. He knew this was what Clu had planned, or he'd be a lot more angry about it. He stayed on top of me a moment longer, before he slowly got up, releasing me from his grip. The crowd was angered, and that was easy to hear. I think they were tired of me being spared every time I went against Rinzler. He was the one opponent I couldn't beat, him and Clu.

Rinzler looked up to where Clu was and than down at me. He put his Disks back together and put it in it's rightful place on his back. He reached down and gripped my arms in his hands, hauling me up off of the ground easily. He let go of one of my arms after I was properly standing on my own two feet and started to drag me along behind him. I pulled back, going slack in his grip before I dug my heels into the floor.

"Hey! No manhandling! We've talked about this!" I exclaimed in a very annoyed manner as he started to drag me with him. "Where are we going?" I growled out, struggling hard in his grip. I hated when he did this! He turned his helmet covered head towards me, the purr like growl erupting from his hidden mouth. My eyes widened. That was all I needed to hear.

I shot my leg out and kicked his out from underneath him in a rare moment of catching Rinzler off guard. He caught himself though, but not before he had let go of my arm. But that was all it took, I was already off and running. I jumped down between the gap in the arena, landing on top of another one painfully when I couldn't catch myself right. God I was going to be feeling this for a while. I pulled myself up as quickly as possible and looked up into the arena above me to see Rinzler's gaze on me. Or at least I assumed it was, a bit hard to tell.

"No way!" I shouted at him, I knew he could easily hear me. "Seeing him once today was enough! I don't care what he says! Tell him to shove it up his-" I let out a startled yell as the arena started to move again. Screw it, no time for words anyway. I took off running once again, leaping, and just barely making it, I managed to haul myself up to the next one. This continued on, me jumping from one arena to the next until I got my feet firmly planted on ground that didn't have anything to do with The Games.

I never once glanced back behind me to see if Rinzler or anyone else was following. I knew if I did that, and there was someone chasing after me. That it would be a lot easier for them to catch up with me if I was distracted and filled with more panic than I already was. I took off running in a familiar direction, also known as The Outlands.

**WITH CLU.**

"It seems little Glitch has managed to evade me." Clu spoke with distaste towards Jarvis who stood behind him. His sights were still trained on the figure getting smaller and smaller the further she ran. He watched her stop for a moment and pull a Light Cycle stick off of her boot. It formed beneath her as she jumped and than she was gone, heading straight towards The Outlands.

"Why didn't you send Rinzler after her?" Jarvis asked curiously and carefully. A slow, but steady smile spread across Clu's face. But he said nothing on that matter. He knew right where Glitch was heading. Outlands alone was a dead give away, but on a Light Cycle no less...they weren't made to go off Grid...unless... His grin got wider at his thoughts. She was working with Kevin Flynn.

"Seems Glitch has more up her sleeve then I thought." Clu stated in an amused tone.

* * *

Here it is, chapter two :D As usual, I'm sorry for any mistakes through this chapter. But that aside, I hope you all like this chapter. I had watched Tron: Legacy again last night and I was inspired to update. In case anyone is wondering, I will still be updating all of my other stories. I've just been having a slight bit of writers block lately. But anyway, I really hope you like the Clu interaction n' everything else. Thank you to everyone who reads my stories. Read, and Review! (:


End file.
